


Meet Again

by Rispa



Series: Split Ends [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rispa/pseuds/Rispa
Summary: Unable to cope with the war, Harry walks through the Veil in search of Sirius.





	Meet Again

It was creepy alright, the atmosphere around the veil, but it didn't matter to Harry. All he wanted was to find his godfather, however small the chance was he couldn't ignore what Luna had said to him days earlier.

-  
It was during their monthly lunch date, a tradition they started mere months after the war ended, perhaps paranoia or lonliness brought them together but being the last two left, they couldn't spend more than a couple weeks away from each other. These moments of peace were a small comfort in an uncomfortable world.

Setting down her cup of tea Luna leaned over the table grabbing onto Harry's wrist. 

"Harry..." A small frown appeared on her face as she started to speak, "You know how I have been traveling down the Americas?"

"Yeah? Why, did something happen?"

"Deep in some Magical ruins, I found another one.."

"Another what? Another creature?"

Tightening her grasp, she looked into his eyes, "...Another veil", not letting him interrupt her she continued over his shuttered gasp, "and Harry, their ancient civilizations knew more about theirs than we know about ours."

Harry stayed quiet, willing her to continue.

"They knew, and Harry don't be rash, that their veil was not death but merely another beginning, far from here. Another world, another dimension, another universe they weren't sure but they knew it wasn't the end."

-

Days later and Harry couldn't get the thought out of his head, he knew it was unhealthy that he couldn't let go of the past, that he couldn't move on with his life when all but one was gone.

'What if Sirius was out there somewhere?'

There was no guarantee and he knew this but the what-ifs were torture to him, and wasn't this why he was doing the work he was?

Shortly after the War, he had been 'recruited' (ie kidnapped) by unspeakables because of his former horcrux status. They were beyond intruiged and badgered him relentlessly for weeks for him to join.

Until a Senior Unspeakable gave him an offer, in exchanged for allowing them to test him they would offer him a job caring for and studing the Veil. Once he thought about it, it was easy for Harry to agree.

From the copies of what Luna brought from her travels, Harry was able to gather that while it was incredibly random what world he would be taken to, it was possible to track people through the veil. It needed a sacrifice, some sort of connection to the Traveler. 

Because of this sacrifice he did something he hadn't done since the last days of the war, he walked into Grimmauld place. A quick greeting to Kreacher he was on his way towards Sirius' teenage room.  
Harry knew what he wanted to use as the sacrifice. 

-

Harry tightened his hold on his bag, and walked to his next adventure.

-

As much as it pained her to see the last of her best friends leave her, Luna knew that Harry would never find peace in this world. And who knows maybe one day they'd meet once more, after all noone really knows what will happen after their ends come to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm plotting out a few crossover fics, they all start from here but end up in different places. Obviously the next parts of the series are going to be much longer but i needed to get this out of my files and out of my head.
> 
> pls be nice i cri easily, jk, but i would appreciate some constructive criticism please. it's been a very long time since ive posted a fic online and the first time ever on ao3. My grammar skills are a bit rusty so apologies for that.


End file.
